In the past, it has been conventional practice to include in molding and extrusion grade polyolefins various organic and inorganic pigments to color the polymer. It has now been found that the quantity of such pigments may be substantially reduced while obtaining similar results by the incorporation into the polyolefin, of a small amount of a less expensive polyester.